


Purposeful Accidents

by Headphone_Love



Series: TMS- Drabble City (Voltron) [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Drabble, Good Lotor (Voltron), Human Lotor (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lotor and Lance are technically related?, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining Lance (Voltron), Roomates Lance and Keith, Ten Minute Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: Ten Minute Snippet #2- Lotor being a Klance shipper"When Lance comes to terms with the fact that he might like Keith, Lotor offers some advice while also taking matters into his hands without Lance knowing."
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: TMS- Drabble City (Voltron) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677292
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	Purposeful Accidents

“What do you mean you’re staying?” 

Lance looked up from his textbook, tilting his head and shrugging his shoulders. His palms began to sweat a bit, wondering why his roommate’s tone had changed from neutral to irritated. It wasn’t like Lance had meant to upset him, especially not when he was being sincere. 

He cleared his throat and looked back down at his book to avoid the purple eyes piercing into him. “I mean I’m staying. It isn’t rocket science, mullet,” he teased, not feeling the gaze lighten. 

“You know what I meant, cargo pilot.” 

Lance felt irritated at the nickname, having believed that a name from 10 years ago would have been null and void by now. It wasn’t like they were kids playing spaceman anymore, so why of all the names Lance had ever received, did _that_ one stay in Keith’s mind so clearly? 

Chewing on his lower lip, Lance took a moment to level his possible answers. He had been living with Keith for a year at this point, but this was the first time that the topic of holiday plans had come up. They hadn’t exactly been _close_ at first. Despite having grown up in the same area, they had only become acquainted once they were forced into a dorm room together. 

They had enjoyed when the other wasn’t around—at least, Lance had—but when they realized they had a lot more in common than they had once believed, they decided to give the friendship thing a chance. 

Lance is sure that Keith had somehow slivered his sneaky way into his heart. Lance was often left wondering how someone as dry and awkward as him could possibly have made his way there after only a year. Keith was naggy, cranky, moody, weird…

“Have you gone deaf?”

And an utter asshole. 

“ _No_ . I was _thinking_.”. 

“Could’ve fooled me,” Keith replied from his bunk, Lance squawking and looking up instantaneously. When he did, however, his words left him. Instead, his lips parted in slight shock—Keith was smirking down at him in a very non-Keith manner. It was smooth rather than forced, amused and devious rather than awkward and scary. 

Lance was scared, but not for the usual reason.

The brunet immediately stood and shut his textbook, turning and leaving the room without looking back. 

“Hey, where are you going?!” Keith called after him sounding genuinely alarmed at the sudden exit.

Lance forced his feet into his boots. “I need air,” was all he said before the jingling of his keys and the sound of the door slamming filled the dorm hall.

* * *

“Pfft,” the white-haired male snickered, lifting the coffee cup to his lips as he stared at the grey sky. His scarf was hanging loosely from his neck, swaying in the breeze as he sat next to Lance on the park bench. “So you realized you liked him, then walked out? I totally underestimated your game. You’re a natural,” the elder said dryly, Lance groaning and slouching on the bench. 

“He smirked at me. My heart wasn’t ready for that. I’m used to weird Keith. Angry Keith. Yell-y Keith.”

“So you’re confessing that you’re a masochist. It’s okay, acceptance is the first step to…”

“Shut up, Lotor.”

Said male whistled, the amusement not missed by Lance as he sighed. After a few moments of silence, Lotor cleared his throat. “You know, little blue...it isn’t wrong to have a crush.”

Lance straightened, eyeing Lotor curiously. “What makes you think this is a crush?”

With a raised brow, Lotor leaned in. “What else would it be? Please, explain. I am dying to know all the other options.”

Lance parted his lips before feeling his cheeks redden, eyeing the hot chocolate in his hands. His hands were wrapped around the paper cup in order to warm them as he thought. Lotor seemed amused at his behavior, squinting and leaning back against the bench with a hum.

“Little blue,” Lotor began, snapping Lance from his thoughts. “You could always find someone better. I am sure that Kogane wouldn’t like it if you were with another person.” 

Confused at the statement, Lance tilted his head. “What do you mean?”

“Jealousy,” Lotor said with a glint in his eye. “If you make him confess first…” 

Lance stood, letting out a deep breath and shaking his head. “Lotor, just because I _might_ like him doesn’t mean I want to use such underhanded tricks.” 

Lotor was about to explain more until he was cut off by the sound of approaching voices.

“Lance!”

“Hey!” Lance said with a grin, seeming to forget the original conversation. He waved his hands wildly to greet his friends and earned laughter in return. When he remembered that Lotor was still beside him, he paused and looked at him with a tilt of the head. He looked utterly disinterested, Lance shocked at how easily he could shift into ‘Student President’ Lotor from ‘Elder Brother’ Lotor. Shaking his head, he watched as his friends stopped right in front of him. 

“Hey guys,” Lance greeted as Lotor stood. He was about to walk off until Lance stopped him by grabbing his wrist. “Weren’t you saying something?” he asked, looking apologetic for having had their conversation interrupted. 

“I’ll tell you later when we can chat alone, little blue,” Lotor murmured, pressing a kiss to his forehead and ruffling his hair. Lance frowned, but nodded, glad he could have at least had a moment of the other’s time considering how crazy their schedules were becoming due to the break coming up. A part of him was confused at the sudden display of affection, considering Lotor often preferred to do that only around family to avoid misunderstandings. 

“Alright. I’ll talk to you soon,” Lance returned, waving the other off. Lotor turned to Pidge and Hunk. With a quick full-body scan that showed disinterest, he nodded at them slightly and raised his coffee in fair well. When he walked off, Lance returned his attention to Pidge and Hunk who looked like someone had slapped them. 

“What?” 

“What was _that?_ ” Pidge asked as Lance raised a brow. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You and Lotor, man?” Hunk clarified. Lance tensed when he remembered he and the upperclassman never really interacted in front of people. 

“He’s a…” Lance paused, unsure of whether he was allowed to disclose the information comfortably. Lotor was always private about his personal life even to his own friends, so who was Lance to tell his business? 

“…friend,” Lance finished, nodding his head. “Just a friend.”

Hunk and Pidge gave each other a side-eye, Lance rolling his eyes and jumping to wrap an arm around Hunk to pull him down to his level. Pidge was the easier of the two to wrap an arm around, fidgeting as she complained about personal space. 

“So, what brings my lovely friends to this part of campus anyway?”

Hunk allowed Lance to keep his arm around him, Pidge escaping and aiming a kick for his knee. Lance dodged, sticking a tongue out at her. 

“We’re here because we were on our way to your dorm to pick you up for the cram session.”

“Yeah,” Pidge agreed, shoving a finger into Lance’s chest. “The one _you_ planned.”

Lance, having forgotten in all his panic about Keith, whined at the reminder. “Please spare me,” he pleaded as Hunk dragged him along with a shake of his head. Pidge began to chat about what chapters they would need to cover while Lance whined about his brain being the equivalent of what was left after a fire. 

At the library, even with his head in a textbook, he noticed that whenever his phone went off, the two would eye him. Their attempts at being discrete were nay considering that Lance definitely wasn’t concentrating on the material. And when studying, usually _nothing_ would pull the two out of their books except for food or exhaustion. 

“What?” Lance mumbled, the two tensing and returning their attention back to their respective books. With a huff, Lance glanced back down at the page and slammed his forehead against it. 

Weirdos. 

  
  



End file.
